<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The owl in the forest by nakamurvx (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405452">The owl in the forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nakamurvx'>nakamurvx (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bokuto - Freeform, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Horror, akaashi - Freeform, idontknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nakamurvx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keito-chan." Sage said. I glanced at her as I make the milkshakes.  "There's an owl." "An owl? where?" Sam asked. Sage pointed at the silhouette. "Sage.. that's not an owl.."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The owl in the forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!NOTICE!<br/>I made this as a joke lol, this was meant to tease a friend of mine. Don't take seriously or don't read it at all unless you're that friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was winter, I asked Samantha, Ingrid, and Sage to come over.</p><p>As I heard the door ring, I removed my mittens (I was baking) and opened the door. "You're here, you can either help me at the kitchen or just hand around here in the living room.". I walked back to the kitchen and continued my business. I was finally done with the cookies and started making milkshakes. "Sage, can you bring the cookies to the living room?" I asked.</p><p>She didn't answer.</p><p>"Sage?"</p><p>She didn't answer again. I then glanced at her.</p><p>"Sage, if you're only going to ignore me and not help me here. Then might as well join the others. I don't even know why you bothered helping here either."</p><p>I started preparing the ingredients for the milkshake and Sage began opening her mouth. "Keito-chan." "What?" She then pointed at the silhouette behind the tree. "There's an owl." "Yeah? And what about it?". Ingrid then intervened in the kitchen. "Sage.. that's not an owl..". Samantha approached where the three were. "Sage.."</p><p> </p><p>The room suddenly turned cold and silence came.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"...ARE YOU THAT DUMB?!?!" Samantha shouted as she hit Sage's head. "And I thought it was something serious." I said. "THAT'S BOKUTO KOUTAROU, THAT CUTE ACE IN THE BOY'S VOLLEYBALL TEAM."</p><p> </p><p>Sigh. "I don't get it. How is he even that cute?" I asked. "Well.." Samantha started getting flustered. "HE SAVED ME FROM A LOOSE VOLLEYBALL!!"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I like his hair and voi-" "Sam, he's dumb." "No, he’s not!”. “His IQ is almost the same as Sage’s.” “YOU DO NOT COMPARE BOKUTO-SENPAI TO SAGE” “I didn’t lie, though.”</p><p>I then looked closer at the silhouette. I saw the glowing hazel eyes. “I wonder why he’s staring at us.” Ingrid questioned. “Alright, i’ll buy ingredients for Yakiniku and Nanohana no Karashiae later for dinner. Might as well buy some onigiris too.. we’re almost running out..” I looked back at the silhouette and it.. multiplied?!</p><p>“NOOB, IT MULTIPLIED AND THERE’S TWO PEOPLE NOW. IS IT A MONSTER?” Sage shouted “Sage... when will you stop being dumb.” Ingrid sighed. The silhouette became clearer. It looks like Bokuto is with Akaashi too. “OMGEE DOPPELGANGERS OF AKAASHI AND BOKUTO” Sage shouted. “SAGE, THOSE AREN’T DOPPELGANGERS” Sam shouted as she hit her head again.</p><p>”B-bokuto-senpai! Akaashi-san! W-what brings you here-“ Sam said with a red face. “I heard yakiniku.” Bokuto said with a cunning smirk. “And I followed Bokuto-san, he might cause so trouble for you four.” Akaashi added. (Actually, Akaashi just heard the words “Nanohana no karashiae and “onigiris” from Keito’s mouth.)</p><p> </p><p>“Regarding the Yakiniku, I’m buying the ingredients. Now, if you don’t have any business here then you shou-“ Akaashi then interrupted “Actually, we can accompany you.. if you’d like.” The three then glared at me. Their eyes were screaming “SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES” I let out a huge sigh. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>The whole crew ended up coming with me. </p><p>“I’ll just go to the meat section.” I said. “I’ll come with you.” Akaashi said. “Are you.. alright with Bokuto being with them?" "I trust your friends."</p><p>
  <strong>BOKUTO'S POV:</strong>
</p><p>"GUYS GUYS LET'S DO A TIKTOK" Bokuto said. "What kind?" Sage asked. "You know the WAP dance right?" "Yeah" "You three record and I'll dance B)"</p><p>Bokuto failed to do the high kick several times. He also almost kicked a baby.</p><p>"I'm starting to regret letting Akaashi go." Ingrid sighed. "Bokuto is too chaotic." "At least we're with the cute ace, though!" Sage said. "OKAY START RECORDING AGAIN" Bokuto shouted. The three sighed. </p><p>"HEY, AREN'T YOU THAT GUY WHO CHUGGED 10 BOTTLES OF APPLE JUICE?" The guard shouted "RUN AND FIND AKAASHI, LET'S SPLIT." Bokuto shouted. Sam and Sage followed Bokuto and Ingrid went to find Keito and Akaashi. "Bokuto-san, don't you think we'd get in jail for this?" Sam asked. "That's why I need Akaashi" "Is he your lawyer or something?" "Kinda hehe" Bokuto then had a cunning smirk and looked at the two. "Hey.." Sam and Sage then looked at Bokuto flustered. " Can I borrow some cash?" he asked. "TAKE ALL MY MONEY" Sage said. "Thank you! I'll pay you back."</p><p>"Sage.. you just-" "Yeah, I know, he prob likes me now" "Dumb. Dumb as hell." Sam said as she hit Sage's head again.</p><p>
  <strong>KEITO'S POV:</strong>
</p><p>"Now, it's just the meat." I said. "Got it" Akaashi placed down the pieces of meat in the shopping cart. "I guess that's all, where are the others?" I looked back and I saw Ingrid approaching me. "Help." Ingrid said. "Why?" "Bokuto- chugged apple juice- guard chasing us-" Akaashi let out a huge sigh and called Bokuto. "Keito-san, you go on ahead. I'll come back."</p><p>
  <strong>*30 minutes later*</strong>
</p><p>"Apologies for the trouble, Sage-san. Here, the money. I'm sorry that you had to babysit Bokuto-san." Akaashi then handed the money to Sage. "THANK YOUUU, AND IT'S OKEH BECAUSE BOKUTO IS-"</p><p>Sam covered Sage's mouth "Sage, don't embarrass us." Sam whispered as her aura became dark. "No problem. It was fun having Bokuto-senpai around" </p><p>
  <em>"I- how did her aura change so quickly-"  Sage said in her thoughts as she had a confused face.</em>
</p><p>"Anyways, let's get home. It's getting cold." </p><p>
  <strong>AT HOME:</strong>
</p><p>"Bokuto-san.." I then looked at him with a disgusted face. "You. Almost. Kicked. A. Baby." "But-" "Hm?" "I'M SORRYY" "I'm not mad?" (lies lol) "I'M SORRY, AS PUNISHMENT, I WON'T EAT YAKINIKU-" "I accept your apology." Bokuto then realized what he just said. "KEITO-CHAN I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK" "Too late." I started preparing the kitchen for me to cook dinner with. "Bokuto-san, don't come near the kitchen" "But I want to-" "No. Also you, Sage. Just take the milkshakes and the cookies and do whatever at the lounge." The two dumbasses went there and watched. </p><p>"Keito-chan, let me help" Akaashi asked. "Thank you, I won't mind at all." </p><p>"Keito-channnnn LET ME EAT YAKINIKU" Bokuto begged on his knees. "Bokuto-san." Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a face that looks like the noh mask. "AKAASHI- SEMIMASEN I WON'T COME HERE I'LL JUST GO BACK." Bokuto then ran back. "He fears you that much, huh?" "Yeah." </p><p><strong>SAGE'S POV: </strong>"Sage-" "what" "If I can't eat yakiniku, don't eat yakiniku too please" Sage looked at him with an annoyed face. "No." Bokuto then began to flirt and he succeeded.</p><p>
  <strong>KEITO'S POV:</strong>
</p><p>"Dinner's ready" I shouted</p><p>"Keito-chan, I'm sorry." "I forgave you already, Bokuto-san." "Let me eat yakiniku." "Fine."</p><p>
  <em>Everyone then finished dinner</em>
</p><p>"Let's play a game" Sam suggested. "What?" Bokuto asked. "Truth or dare?" "Sure." They all gathered in a circle at the floor. "Keito-chan starts." </p><p>"Sage, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." "Send me all of your blackmail pictures." "UNFAIR" "It's a dare." "FINE WHATEVER, DON'T SEND THEM TO ANYONE." Sage sent me all of her blackmail pictures but I send it to the group chat anyways. Sage then went to the corner and cried. "Sam, it's your turn." </p><p>"Bokuto-senpai, truth or dare?" "uhh, uHHhhHh, dare" "I dare you to go out on a date with me UNU" "Wait.. really?" "YEAHH LET'S MEET AT A CAFE AFTER LUNCH THEN WE GO TO THE ARCADE THEN-" Bokuto started questioning his life decisions. "Uh I'll pick you up I guess, does Saturday sound good?" "yes, here's my number-" Samantha started smiling like a psychopath. "Ingrid, it's your turn."</p><p>"Hmm, Sage, truth or dare?" Sage came back to the circle. "Uh truth." "Did you know that Sam is going out with Bokuto?" "WHAT NO FAIR I WILL CRY AGAIN" Sage went back to the corner and cried again. "Bokuto-senpai, it's your turn." Ingrid said. "hMmMM, Keito-chan, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Uh I can't think of anything, do what you want." I started thinking of what I am going to do. I looked at Akaashi's head. "Hmm." I started patting his head. "There." "THAT'S IT?" "yeah." "JUST TOUCH HIS HAIR?" "Mhm." "YOU DON'T FEEL FLUSTERED OR ANYTHING?" "It just looked soft and I had the urge to touch it. Akaashi-san, it's your turn." "Well.. Keito-san, truth or dare?" "Dare?" "Let me pat you back." Akaashi patted me back. </p><p>
  <em>I didn't know his hands were that big-</em>
</p><p>"PFFFT YOUR DARES ARE BORING EWWW" Sage shouted "YOU CAN GET PREGNANT BY PATTING EACH OTHER'S HEAD YOU KNO-" Sam hit Sage's head and she pass out. "I'm sorry that she is dumb as hell." I was about to laugh until I saw the time. "OH AKAASHI, IT'S TIME TO GO." "Well, today we fun, Keito-chan. The four of you, thank you for today and goodbye." Akaashi and Bokuto went ahead.</p><p>"Looks like the three of us has to go too." Ingrid said. "Anyways, see you tomorrow"</p><p>I then gave them my farewell.</p><p> </p><p>Today was such a handful, but it's fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>